An unexpected path
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if in P is for Protectors, instead of pairing off they all split up to go their own ways except for Hay-lin and Yan-lin. Will was ambushed by Nerissa and her Knights and found by Ironwood, promptly being taken to Kadma and the enthralled Halinor. Now she has some serious wounds, Nerissas' plan is uncovered by Kadma quickly, and wait...What's this about the Oracle now? AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**Wills Amnesia AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the first trip to Zambala when they were thought to be the bad guys Will had suffered a nasty hit on the head that left her with a case of amnesia? Now she's wandering Zambala with no clue who she is, where she is, or even what the necklace around her neck is. AU OOC some bashing maybe)**

"A defiler?" Kadma asked glaring down at the girl that had been dropped between her and her old friend, Halinor, who was acting a bit weird by one of the Zambalians. The girl was small and young, a teenager at the most, with fire red hair that reminded her of Cassidy's and wearing a standard Guardian uniform with the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck pulsing slightly. The girl had lightly tanned skin and…was that a blood stain on the other side of her head?

"We believe so my queen…however…there was something strange." Ironwood reported while Halinor stared down at the red head with her eyes seeming to flicker slightly.

"What is it Ironwood?" Kadma asked looking between the young girl, a child really, and the tall Zambalian curiously. The child looked familiar, very familiar. In fact…the small red haired child reminded her of the daughter she had raised on Zambala before sending to live with a friend of hers on Earth so she could grow up like a normal person and eventually find someone to love. The last time she heard from her daughter was a little over thirteen, almost fourteen, years ago now when Kadma was told she was going to be a grandmother to a beautiful little girl. Kadma mentally sighed, thanks to the stupid veil being raised, she had not gotten the chance to ever meet her granddaughter.

"My queen…she was being attacked by the other defilers, all four of them. The blond defiler, the earth user, smacked her in the head with a large rock before they ran off when they saw me coming." Ironwood said causing Kadma to look confused while Halinor's eyes flickered harder, it looked like Halinor was getting a headache.

"Why would the other defilers attack this one? It makes no sense." Kadma said staring down at the girl confused as she rolled the girl over a little, so that the girl laid on her back instead of her side. Halinor and Kadma both gasped when they saw the blood on the side of the girls head that had been facing the ground. There was blood all down that side of her head, going to her neck and collar bone as well, and by how pale she was getting with every passing moment, if they didn't stop the blood flow soon it looked like the girl would not survive.

"We must stop the bleeding if she is to survive till night fall." Kadma said kneeling down while Halinor clutched her head and seemed to be arguing with herself.

"W-Will." Halinor managed to get out through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing between emotionless and worried as she stared down at the fallen girl.

"You know this defiler Halinor?" Kadma asked glancing up at her friend and looking worried when she saw Halinor clutching at her head and looking to be fighting something as she stared at the downed girl worried.

"K-Kadma. H-Help her. S-She's not a-a defiler." Halinor said groaning slightly as she sunk to her knees, clutching her head as it felt like it was going to split open.

"Halinor what is going on? First you warn me about the heart corrupting Yan-lin and her using it to make her own set of Guardians that only follow her, and now you're telling me to help the girl with the Heart of Kandrakar around her neck while telling me she isn't a defiler." Kadma said even as she used some of her healing powers, which were thankfully a more advanced power that she got from having control over earth and therefore she had more control of it, to try and stop the bleeding.

"N-Nerissa…she's free…has the…heart of…meridian…and…managed…to enthrall…me and …Cass's ghost…Will…good…guardian…leader….help her!" Halinor said before giving a cry of agony as she clutched her head harder, the side of her that was enthralled by Nerissa fighting the side of her that was free and feeling like they were tearing her apart.

"Halinor!" Kadma said immediately teletransporting to Halinor's side and holding the blond by her shoulders.

"Don't…worry…about me…save…Will…" Halinor squeezed out while Kadma shook her head slightly. Damnitt. Halinor was naturally a healer but she was enthralled by Nerissa and trying to fight the enthrallment too much to be of any use healing the red head girl. Wait…if Nerissa could enthrall Halinor…then maybe…

"What…are…you…doing?" Halinor managed to ask when Kadma grabbed the Heart of Zambala and aimed it at her tip first.

"Trust me Halinor. I have an idea." Kadma said as she shot some energy from the tip of the staff and watched it wrap around Halinor who let out a scream of pain as she was lifted up before being encased by the cocoon of mystic energy.

"W-What?" Halinor asked panting as she dropped to her knees again, no longer clutching her head as she tried to even her breathing.

"You were enthralled by Nerissa using the Heart of Meridian. By using the Heart of Zambala to counter the effects I was able to overpower Nerissa's enthrallment seeing as how she's using borrowed powers, while I am the rightful wielder of the Zambala Heart. I enthralled you but left you with your free will, therefore you are just being fueled by the Heart of Zambala much like I am. Now help me heal the child." Kadma explained before turning back and hurriedly continuing to heal Will. Halinor took another moment to regain her breath before she hurriedly began healing Will as well.

"We're losing her!" Halinor said feeling the girls 'flame of life' as she called it, begin to slip away even as she and Kadma healed up the head wound.

"The head wound's almost healed, she must be bleeding elsewhere as well!" Kadma said even as she focused on the girls head.

"You finish up her head wound. I'll check for other wounds." Halinor said earning a sharp nod from Kadma as Halinor closed her eyes and focused her powers to scan the girls body for any other wounds.

"There's a heavy burn mark on her back and two small puncture wounds that barely missed her heart and lungs!" Halinor said her eyes snapping open just as the last of the head wound was sealed.

"I'll take her back you get the puncture wounds." Kadma said at once, knowing that the puncture wounds would require more delicate work and therefore Halinor would have to do it.

"Her body and the Heart are also working together to heal her up as well so thankfully her life isn't in as much danger as it would be otherwise." Halinor said gently healing the puncture wounds, making sure to let her magic flow into Will's body to heal any other damages they hadn't found yet.

"That's good." Was all Kadma said as she focused her Earth Powers to sooth the burn on the girls back, thankfully she had experience with this because of all the times that she or one of the other former guardians scared Halinor during their Guardian days and she flung fireballs at them first before even realizing who they were. Thinking about the time where Halinor had chased her with fireballs for an hour straight because she had embarrassed the blond in front of their friends caused Kadma's lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly. She missed those days. A sharp intake of air caused Kadma to glance up at Halinor who was shocked by something but seemed to shake it off quickly and redouble her efforts on healing the young girl.

"Something wrong Halinor?" Kadma asked her old friend as she went back to healing Will's back, idly noticing that the child's body seemed to be healing itself as well… and wait…was that…mystic energy crawling across the girl's body trying to heal her?

"Halinor…what's going on?" Kadma asked watching shocked as the glowing white, familiar looking, mystic energy covered the young red heads body slowly and healing her wounds up until they were nothing but faint scars.

"I knew she seemed familiar but this…" Halinor said shaking her head as she stopped healing the girl, knowing that the mystic energy would take care of the rest now that the girls life wasn't in any danger.

"Halinor?" Kadma asked looking at her old friend confused and curious.

"This child…is not only the Leader of the New Guardians, W.I.T.C.H. I believe they call themselves but…she's also my godchild." Halinor said sighing as she sat back onto the hard ground and felt Kadma sit down next to her.

"Really? Then who's child is she? The mystic energy healing her is familiar…but I can't…quite place my finger on it." Kadma said looking at Halinor curiously, and forgoing the royal 'we' she tended to use nowadays. Halinor didn't even glance up at her old friend as she stared at her godchild.

"Her mother is a normal woman from earth who has no clue that her daughter is a Guardian…Will's father on the other hand." Halinor paused for a minute as she shook her head slightly to clear it of some thoughts while Kadma touched her arm gently to get her attention.

"Her father is?" Kadma asked causing Halinor to finally look up at her and quirk a small smile. Halinors next words caused Kadma's eyes to widen. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"The Oracle is her father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wills Amnesia AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was just an hour later, when Will began coming around with a small groan as she peeled open her eyes.

"Someone extinguish the sun." Will groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm, causing a small smattering of laughter.

"Sounds like you do in the mornings Kat." Halinor said giggling in amusement while Will let her eyes adjust as she looked at the two women near her…and the large purple trees around her.

"Either of you mind explaining where I am…or how I got here? …For that matter…who are you two…and who am I?" Will asked frowning in confusion, she couldn't remember anything. How come she couldn't remember anything? She couldn't even remember her own name!

"Looks like she has amnesia Halinor. Probably from the blow to her head." Kadma said sighing as she stepped towards Will and handed her a glass of water. She had just gotten back from imprisoning the group of different people who had been defiling her home. Six of them and a pasling named Bunk, Yan-lin and the ones Halinor told her were the true Guardians, had been released and were waiting back at her palace while Nerissa and her cronies had been captured…but had escaped a few minutes ago.

"Drink this slowly child. You've been out of it for a little over an hour and lost a lot of blood. You'll be dehydrated and make yourself sick if you try drinking this too fast." Kadma instructed causing Will to nod slightly and gratefully take the cup, sipping down the water in it.

"Can you answer some questions for me child? I wish to see how much of your memory is gone." Halinor asked gently as Kadma helped Will sit against a nearby shade tree, making sure the girl stayed out of the glare of the sun.

"Um okay. You wouldn't happen to know what my name is first would you? I can't remember it." Will said looking at the blond woman curiously.

"Your name is Wilhelmina, 'Will' as you prefer, Vandom. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" Halinor asked gently and causing Will to furrow her eyebrows.

"I-I remember a-a woman, I think she's my mom that's what I called her at least, telling me that we were moving? From Fadden Hills to somewhere called…Heatherfield? Yeah that's it Heatherfield!" Will said brightening up when she remembered the name of the town she was moving too.

"Okay that was about two years ago. Do you remember your mom's name? What about your dads?" Halinor asked causing Will to look confused and think again.

"Um…my mom's name is…Sue?...No…Sally?...No…Susan! Yeah her name is Susan Vandom!" Will said brightening up when she recalled her mom's name although it took her a minute. Kadma's head snapped up in alarm at this. Her daughters name was Susan and she married some guy with the last name of Vandom about fifteen years ago. Was it just a coincidence? After all Susan was a pretty common name for girls, and Vandom couldn't be too uncommon could it? Kadma had a sinking feeling that it wasn't a mere coincidence.

"Good. Can you tell me your dad's name?" Halinor asked while Kadma watched Will attentively now. The girls uncanny resemblance to her daughter, the girls age was about right, and the last name was right too… was this really a coincidence or could she really be who Kadma thought she was? The facts were too aligned, the sinking feeling began to grow in the pit of Kadma's stomach.

"My dad…Jim? No it starts with a T…um…Tom…Tim…Tommy?...Tony! That's his name! Tony Vandom!" Will said after a second of thinking about it.

'_That is the alias that the Oracle uses when on Earth alright_.' Halinor thought with an internal sigh. She was _not_ looking forward to explaining to the Oracle that his daughter was the Guardian Leader now…and had lost at least two years of memories and her own name during a fight with Nerissa. She had seen the Oracle get angry when he was watching over his daughter in the scrying fountain and saw her being harassed by some punks at her school, she didn't want to see how angry he would be when he learned of what Nerissa had done.

"Good. Now can you tell me your grandparents names?" Halinor asked causing Will to really think about it now.

"I-I never met my grandparents I don't think. My, my grandpa on mom's side died before she was born…my grandma lived far away and couldn't come visit us for some reason…" Will said thinking about it while Kadma had to remember how to breath as her eyes widened slightly. Her husband had died before their daughter was born, she had explained that to Susan when she was a child. And Kadma herself lived on a whole other world, which certainly was far away from where daughter lived alright, and because of the veil she hadn't been able to visit her daughter or grandchild. Kadma began to develop a large feeling that all this wasn't a coincidence. There was just too much of it to be a stroke of luck.

"Do you know your grandmothers name though?" Halinor asked again gently and causing Will to nod slowly.

"Y-Yeah I remember Grandmas name…it wasn't a very common one so it's hard to forget. K-Kadma? Yeah Kadma that was it! Kadma Starlighter!" Will said triumphantly, smiling happily at remembering her parents and one living grandparents names. Kadma felt as if the air had been knocked clean out of her lungs while Halinor looked shocked at this as her gaze switched between Kadma and Will.

"Why are you two looking at me like that? Who are you two anyways?" Will asked looking between the two confused while Kadma sat down heavily in shock.

"I knew your daughter had a daughter of her own about the same age Kat but I certainly didn't expect your granddaughter to be the Oracles daughter and my godchild." Halinor said shaking her head slightly in disbelief. What were the odds of that?!

"As for our names little one. I am your godmother, Halinor Durano. I'm a friend and co-worker of your father and I'm friends with your grandmother too." Halinor explained before poking Kadma when the dark skinned Queen merely stared at Will in shock.

"M-My name is Kadma Starlighter…I'm your grandmother." Kadma said voicing the thing that had her so shocked in the first place, and causing Will to stare at her shocked as well. Wait a second. Kadma realized something…the red haired girl in front of her was her granddaughter, her one and only grandchild…and Nerissa attacked her.

"I'm going to kill Nerissa." Kadma suddenly said darkly while Halinor gave her an amused look. She was expecting that, after all she knew how protective Kadma could be of her family and friends…and to find out her only grandchild was attacked by her former friend…oh boy. Halinor suddenly paled though, voicing something that was sure to fuel her nightmares for a few months.

"Oh boy…Nerissa attacked Will…who's not only your granddaughter…but the Oracles daughter…and with how overprotective you both can get…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wills Amnesia AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So…Will's missing at least two years worth of memories?" Irma asked as she and the other three W.I.T.C.H. girls looked from Kadma to their red haired friend who was happily talking with Halinor. It was about twenty minutes after Will was revealed to be Kadma's granddaughter and right now Kadma was explaining things to Yan-lin and the others while Halinor sat and talked with Will, wanting to get to know her goddaughter and honorary niece some more.

"Yes and I will _kill_ Nerissa for this." Kadma said nodding jerkily as she glared out a nearby window. She didn't even notice she didn't use the royal we or us that she was more fond of using nowadays.

"And she's your granddaughter, through Mrs. Vandom who knows about Guardians and all, and is the Oracles daughter?" Cornelia asked just to make sure, causing Kadma to nod slightly.

"Yes. I knew my daughter was going to have a child, and Will is around the right age as the child would be by now. Will also resembles my daughter greatly if you look past her red hair, however I never got the chance to meet my grandchild before the Veil went up. I didn't even know she was my granddaughter until a little while ago myself." Kadma said sighing slightly. She regretted not being there while her grandchild was growing up but, Kadma smile as she glanced at Will who seemed to be telling Halinor about a garden she had kept back at Fadden Hills, now was as good a chance as any to get to know her only grandchild.

"You are just like your grandmother." Halinor said giggling and drawing everyone's attention towards the two while Will grinned slightly and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Kadma blinked, that was the same thing she and her daughter both did. Seems like it was hereditary.

"What did she do?" Yan-lin asked Halinor with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. She had been the least shocked out of the group, but that was because she had thought Will had seemed familiar somewhat personality and action wise.

"She managed to somehow dye one boys hair bright pink for a month when he trampled on one of her flowers and said that flowers were stupid in front of her." Halinor said giggling as she gave Kadma a pointed look and causing the Queen to grin slightly and scratch the back of her neck. That action caused the Guardians but Will to blink at how much the older woman seemed to resemble Will at that moment.

"Yep she's mine alright." Kadma said grinning proudly as she walked over and gently ruffled Will's hair, causing the red head to grin as well and lean into the touch.

"Of course she is. She acts just like you do. A fact I'm sure your daughter curses every day." Halinor said dryly in amusement even as she smiled at Will who looked at her confused.

"Is acting like grandma a bad thing?" Will asked confused and causing Yan-lin to snort.

"Not necessarily a bad thing, child, but…let's just say your grandmother can be very…stubborn and overprotective of those she likes. She was even arrested once because she was so overprotective of me, although thankfully she got off because it was self-defense." Halinor said giving Kadma a look that made the Queen pout slightly.

"I was not being overprotective! The bastard tried to hit you!" Kadma said pouting and causing Halinor and Yan-lin both to snort slightly.

"You broke his jaw, gave him a concussion, dislocated both his shoulders, and broke four of his ribs. You overreacted." Halinor said flatly and causing all but Yan-lin and Halinor and Will to give Kadma weird looks and the Guardians to blanch.

"So I might have overreacted a tiny bit…but the bastard still had it coming!" Kadma said stubbornly, smiling slightly when this merely caused her granddaughter to giggle.

"Aren't you glad she just trapped us in glowing bubbles instead of _really_ kicking our asses?" Irma muttered to Taranee who nodded her head in agreement.

"Grandma is silly and really protective just like mom is!" Will said giggling and causing Kadma to smile slightly at her, along with Halinor who hugged the girl around the shoulders for a minute.

"Those injuries are like the ones mom gave to that weird lady that attacked me just before I moved to Heatherfield. That strange old lady blasted me with lightning of all things…and boy was mom really pissed when she saw that." Will said as an afterthought causing everyone to freeze slightly as they stared at her shocked. She had been attacked by Nerissa before she even moved to Heatherfield?!

"Then when the ground rose up and stopped the second lightning bolt she looked shocked, then she treated me really nicely saying something about how if she knew I was related to a friend of hers she wouldn't have blasted me. She said she didn't want to hurt one of her friends grandchild or something like that, she was really weird but really nice too. She showed me how to form energy fields and shoot lightning from my fingers! It was cool!" Will said grinning with childish glee while everyone just stared at her in shocked disbelief.

"Now I'm torn between killing old Rissy and thanking her." Kadma muttered shaking her head free of cobwebs while Halinor nodded her agreement with her old friend. They were torn between killing Nerissa for what she had done to Will…and thanking her for teaching Will a little on how to protect herself.

"For some reason she wants to meet me every Tuesday to keep up with my lessons…I need to go see her soon actually. If what you say is true she must be really worried about me being gone for a while." Will said tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as she thought about it.

"She's the reason you don't remember anything as it is." Cornelia said in disbelief and causing Wills head to snap up and over to her with a snarl on her lips. Everyone was shocked at how defensive she seemed of the old hag, and by what she said next especially.

"Aunt Rissy would never hurt me! She even stopped the weird giant snake guy from grabbing me and swore on her heart to always look out for me! No way would she hurt me!"


End file.
